1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of machines for washing glassware and dishware. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of glass washing and dishwashing machines for automatically washing glasses and dishware.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, glass washing machines and dishwashing machines are well known in the art. One type of glass washing and dishwashing machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,263 issued to Wright on May 20, 1975 for "Dishwashing Machine" (hereafter the "'263 patent"). The '263 patent discloses a dishwashing machine which comprises a dish loading zone, a washing zone and an unloading zone. The washing zone is enclosed by a structure containing ingress and egress openings on both sides for transferring dishes into and out of the washing zone. The loading and unloading zones flank either side of the washing zone and contain transport racks for moving dishes in and out of the washing zone. A wash rack in the washing zone functions to receive the dishes from either of the transport racks and to hold the dishes during the wash cycles. The wash rack transfers the dishes back to either of the transport racks for removal from the washing zone. An oscillating spray apparatus is mounted in the washing zone. Two opposing manifolds are mounted in both the upper and lower portions of the washing zone. The manifolds support oscillatable spray bars which are releasably secured in the manifolds. Water holding tanks for wash and rinse water are located below the washing zone. A rotary valve is connected to the holding tanks to selectively supply wash or rinse water to the spray apparatus through a water pump. A drain conduit and movable diverter mechanism is connected thereto, which can selectively direct water from the washing zone to one of the wash water holding tank, the rinse water holding tank or a drain tank.
The inventor and applicant of the present invention has sought to further improve the capabilities of the glass washing machine and dishwashing machine of the type disclosed in the '263 patent for automatically washing and sterilizing glasses in commercial installations such as restaurants or like industry. Therefore, it is highly desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of an improved glass washing and dishwashing machine for automatically washing and sterilizing glasses for restaurants or like industry. It is desirable to provide an improved glass washing machine and dishwashing machine with an improved oscillating spray mechanism located within the washing zone. It is also desirable to provide an improved glass washing and dishwashing machine with an improved tank valve mechanism for selectively supplying wash water or rinse water to the spray mechanism from one of either the wash water reservoir chamber or the rinse water reservoir tank.